


First Date

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno and Nino go to a fair/amusement park, and Ohno wants to go on the roller coaster, and Nino agrees. Later, Nino regrets their decision and ends up clinging onto Ohno for dear life.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	First Date

Nino was excited as he checked his clothes at the big mirror in the bath. It was his first date with Ohno an upperclassman. He had been so nervous two weeks ago when he had told him that he liked him. When Ohno had looked surprised for a second before telling him that he liked him as well, Nino had felt like fainting. 

Now was the big day. Ohno had asked him a few days prior if he was okay with going on a date this weekend and Nino had agreed readily. He was free there were no games (and Nino was not sure if he wouldn’t have said yes even if there was a game scheduled), and no exams, so his mother had allowed him to go as well. 

Now he stared at the mirror and was not sure if he looked okay. Ohno only knew him in his school uniform, and Nino wanted to look good and not like the kid he was. It was hard, and he thought about changing his clothes again when the doorbell rang. 

He made a small noise at the back of his throat at the realisation that Ohno was here. He frowned and decided that the dark shorts and mustard yellow shirt had to be enough as he ran downstairs. 

“I’ll open. It’s for me!” he shouted before his mother could go to the door. It would be way too embarrassing if his mother would talk to Ohno. 

“Tell him to come in,” his mother said, and he grimaced.

“Mom!”

“Kazunari,” she copied with a sigh. “And take a jacket. I don’t want you to get cold.”

He whined as he looked at her with a pout. “I’m not a child.”

“You are my child,” she reminded him with a roll of her eyes. “And I don’t care how embarrassing it is. I want to know this Ohno-kun before you go with him. He is older, after all.”

“Only two years,” Nino said with a small voice. He was ignoring the fact that it was mostly because his birthday had been a few days ago. 

“Two years is a lot. Kazu, I want to talk to him.”

“But…”

“No buts, either you invite him in, or you are not going. We had this talk already.”

“Okay,” he said with a pout as he finally went to the intercom. He told Ohno where their apartment was and to come up because his mother wanted to see him. He hoped that this was not a reason to cancel on him, he thought as he leant against the wall, still looking pleadingly and pouting at his mother. 

His mother ignored him and motioned him to open the door for Ohno when they could hear the lift arriving. 

“Hello Oh-chan,” he greeted with a shy smile when Ohno’s eyes fell on him. 

Ohno smiled and ruffled his hair. “Hello Nino,” he said before bowing in front of his mother. “Hello Ninomiya-san, I ask for your favour,” a bit more serious. 

Nino shuffled his feet nervously, his cheeks red from the embarrassment as his mother looked at Ohno. 

“Nice to meet you, Ohno-kun,” she said then. “Kazu has already told me a lot about you. Where will you two be going?”

“We decided on the amusement park,” Ohno said with a look to Nino who nodded beside him. He had already told his mother, after all!

“Sounds nice. Since it’s not a school night, Kazu is allowed to be out until nine.”

“Mom!” he cried out. 

His mother threw him a sharp look. “Any more and it’s eight or you are grounded.”

He pouted but nodded as he stared at his fingers. Ohno really had to think he was a small child now.

“Of course. I’ll make sure he’s back home safe and sound before then,” Ohno said with a small nod, tugging at Nino’s hand. 

“Good then, it’s fine I guess,” she said and looked at Nino who looked back pleadingly. She smirked for a moment, considering to kiss his forehead but deciding that she had teased him enough. Nino already looked close enough to tears as it was.

“Have fun, be good and do nothing that’s not legal.”

“Yes, mom,” Nino said, sighing when Ohno chuckled beside him. 

He finally slipped on his shoes and took a jeans jacket from the rack as Ohno let go of his hand for him to allow him to slip it on. Then he retook his hand, Nino realised with red cheeks and with goodbyes to his mother they finally left. 

—

“I’m sorry for my mother,” Nino mumbled after they were on the bus and found free seats.

Ohno shrugged as he squeezed his hand and smiled down at him. 

“She’s just looking out for you. It’s normal and fine. I put an alarm on my phone to remind me, so do me a favour and try not to hinder me from bringing you home on time, ne? Otherwise, we might not be able to meet again.”

Nino’s eyes widened. “You would want to go on another date with me?” he asked in surprise and Ohno chuckled. 

“Well, I like it. So, of course, I would like more than one date. If you still want after today.”

Nino grinned and nodded in excitement. He was sure of that. He liked Ohno so much that he wanted to see him as much as possible. 

They talked a bit about school until Ohno softly pulled at his hand to signal that they needed to get off. Nino felt the excitement grow inside of him as they went to the ticket counter and prepared his student pass and the money he had gotten from his savings. It was the last he had, and he had been saving for a new game, but this was worth it, he was sure. 

But Ohno just allowed him to show his card to the cash register and then paid for them both. 

“My treat. I asked you out,” he said to the surprised face of Nino. He bopped his nose as he couldn’t help himself. “You are so cute.”

Nino blushed and hid his face behind his hands as Ohno handed him the ticket. “Thank you,” he whispered and shyly stood on his toes to kiss his cheek, blushing even more. 

But this time Ohno was also blushing as he took his hand in his own again and they finally entered the park. “Where do you want to go?”

“I’ve never been here. I’ll follow you,” he mumbled. 

“Let’s go to the roller coaster first? The big one in the middle. The line gets long around midday,” Ohno offered. 

Nino nibbled on his lips as it looked a bit scary, but then he straightened up and nodded. “Yes, it looks fun.”

Ohno lifted an eyebrow and then chuckled as he led him through the park to the line. Nino was moving from foot to foot as they stood in line and even if Ohno said it was a short one they stood there for around 15 minutes until they were allowed on. 

Nino felt slightly squeamish as their cart ascended. He held tightly to the safety bar around him with one hand. Ohno still held his other hand, and he tried to keep it relaxed since he didn’t want to hurt Ohno or alert the other about how he really felt.

Nino had never thought about having a fear of heights, but as they were on top, he wasn’t so sure if he felt like throwing up because of the height or because of how deep it seemed to get down as he looked down. 

He shouted in fear as he tightened his grip of both hands as he couldn’t help himself and ignored Ohno’s worried (if also slightly amused) look on his side. 

Ohno’s eyes were on Nino with a frown he was worried about the boy beside him as he had gone very pale at the first almost free fall. At the same time, he felt slightly guilty because Nino looked adorable with the wide eyes and how he clang to his hand. Still, he was happy when the ride was over, and he helped Nino out of his seat. 

Nino almost fell into Ohno’s arms, his legs feeling all wobbly and didn’t work correctly. “I’m going to throw up on you,” he warned. 

Ohno chuckled as he helped him the few steps to a bench and allowed Nino to sit down as he knelt in front of him. He rubbed the cold hands and watched his face to see if he needed to throw up. “Breath in and out,” he advised. 

It took a few minutes, but finally, Nino calmed down enough to realise what happened and he hid his face behind his hands again, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” he whispered tears rising in his eyes to his utter shock. “You think I’m a kid, ne?”

“No, not really. I just think that roller coasters don’t agree with you, Nino,” he smiled as he caressed his cheek with his fingertips, catching the tears. He stroke his arm until the sobs subsided. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Uhn. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry, this was supposed to be fun.”

“I’m having fun,” Nino said with wide eyes.

Ohno lifted an eyebrow at those words. “Sure, almost throwing up is fun,” he said ironically and then shook his head. “But there are other things that are more fun in here. I promise.”

Nino nodded as he let himself be pulled to his feet and followed Ohno, who chose a slower ride as their next destination. Nino was a bit sceptical but soon enough found that these were even better since he could lean against Ohno, as the seats were closer together and enjoy the warmth of Ohno close by the roller coaster. 

Ohno smiled down at him as they slowly made their way through all attractions (minus the roller coasters since even if Nino told him that he could wait for Ohno, Ohno didn’t want to be anywhere without his little boyfriend).

“Come on, dinner on me and then I’ll take you home. There is a burger joint at the entrance of the park. You like burgers, right?”

Nino nodded slowly, happy that Ohno knew such a thing about him, but then wrinkled his nose. “Do you like them?”

“Yup,” Ohno said with a chuckle as he brought him to the burger joint and paid for their meals and milkshakes. 

As he watched Nino eat with delight, he softly tapped his fingers with one hand. “Mh?” Nino mumbled, mouth around the straw, looking at him curiously.

“Did you have fun?”

Nino started to nod but then thought about it for real, which brought a smile on Ohno’s face at the seriousness. 

“Yes, not the start, but the rest was great. Did you?”

“Very. It was fun to spend time with you,” Ohno explained. “And I would like to go on more dates with you if you are fine with it? I mean it was your very first date ever, right?”

Nino nodded shyly staring at their touching fingers not to have to look at Ohno. 

“I would like to go again.”

Ohno smiled brightly and squeezed his fingers. He too, he thought. He had been worried that his date would suck, especially after the faux-pas with the roller coaster, so he was delighted that Nino was still interested in him. It was not just a strange kind of infatuation with an upperclassman. 

“Let me take you home, Nino.”

“I can go alone. You don’t need to…”

“But I want to.”

Nino’s face brightened with the big sudden smile, and he nodded. “Then, please do.”

Ohno brought his date until the door of his apartment, telling him that he could only rest if he were sure that Nino made it safely home, which means into his apartment and not the apartment block they lived in. 

Nino stared at him for a moment, nervously as they stood in front of the closed door. “Thank you for today, Oh-chan,” he whispered.

“Thank you, sleep well, Nino.”

Nino nodded, staring at Ohno’s face, lips, and back to their intertwined hands, not really knowing what was expected after a first date. But Ohno just smiled fondly and squeezed his fingers before letting him go. He then stepped just a tiny bit closer and pecked his cheek. “Goodnight, Nino.”

“Goodnight, Oh-chan,” Nino whispered with big eyes, holding his burning cheek as he almost fell into his apartment as he had been trying to open it since Ohno had let him go. 

Ohno chuckled and waved at him before turning to leave finally. Nino stared at his back, realising that just maybe, Ohno didn’t think of him as a small kid he was just going along with.


End file.
